


The One

by adara



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur & Eames are expecting, Implied Pregnancy, Inception Bingo, M/M, inceptiversary, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara
Summary: “I’m fairly sure the kids these days use pinterest to plan out their nursery designs, Eames. Not somnacin.”Or, the short one in which the Dreamhusbands finalize the plans for their new arrival.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my pregnancy square on my bingo card. This is not mpreg so let's assume they have a carefully screened gestational carrier and surrogacy agency with whom they are working.

“Really, Eames?”

“You know you’re not even surprised.”

“Mostly by the logic.”

“Darling, there is always a method to my madness.” He casts his glance to both sides with a smirk.

“I’m fairly sure the kids these days use pinterest to plan out their nursery designs, Eames.  _ Not _ somnacin.”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud. Pinterest simply cannot capture all of this,” he waves his hands about him. “My imagination exceeds the planning budget you set. Why waste time on color swatches when I can do a whole room in each different shade and pattern, change up the flooring on a whim, and trial furniture arrangements without throwing my back out? You’re the one that told me I had to choose which nursery set from Crate & Barrel was the one before we could order it. It’s a difficult decision, committing here. I’m just taking them out for a test drive.”

Arthur looks down the hallway, practically hotel-like with all it’s many doors and raises an eyebrow, “How’s that working out for you?”

Eames makes a contemplative sound and gestures for Arthur to follow him to a room three doors down the hall. 

Arthur is silently thankful Eames is sticking to trying out his design ideas in a veritable test environment instead of purchasing and trying all the options within the confines of their actual home. They could no doubt afford to do so, but the time, mess, and energy expended upon such efforts were a non-issue here in this space.

Arthur is speechless as he steps fully into the indicated room. Eames graces him with a warm smile. 

The room is perfect. The wall behind Arthur’s preferred white Archway crib is done in gorgeous Escher printed paper; contrast being excellent for eye development and all. The Writghtwood dresser and changing station complement it completely. The rest of the walls remain a plain white but he’s accessorized it perfectly. How many of these items are legitimately purchasable and not just things Eames has dreamed up, he can’t be sure.

“This one, then? I thought so, too.” Eames hums from behind him, slipping his arms around Arthur’s waist as they look at what is going to be their nursery. This must be what peace feels like though some of that will shift into something bigger once their tiny human has taken up residence. 

“This is the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [9timesoutoften](https://9timesoutoften.tumblr.com/) where you can always reach out to me to talk Arthur & Eames


End file.
